


Uncle Tony

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Some time after puberty took hold, Peter starting getting a little 'excited around his uncle Tony. Now the pair have taken to weekly visits after school and it's getting increasingly difficult for Peter to hide his 'excitement'.





	Uncle Tony

Bent over the engine of Tony’s car, the older man, brushed against him- no, Tony’s entire left side was against his back. When he moved just so, his thigh bumped against Peter’s ass. He didn’t hear half of what his uncle explained to him about whatever it was he was working to fix. He felt the warm body against him, saw a strong hand, greasy, grabbing some dirty bit of metal. His cock had to be tenting his pants, but he was afraid to look down and check.

“Thanks for letting me hang out here, Uncle Tony. I should be getting home to May now though,” Peter tried to politely remove himself. He slid out from between the man and the car, cheeks burning with humiliation. He felt like such a freak.

“So soon? I thought we’d have dinner?” Tony straightened and wiped his hands with a rag.

Peter curled his mouth in a grimace. “Sorry, May’s expecting me home.”

He climbed the stairs back into the house and looked around for his bag. He just had to leave before Tony saw. The walk home would cool him down and no would ever have to know that he got an erection from being touched, perfectly appropriately, by his uncle. He was just getting his bag onto his back when Tony came in.

“Bye, Uncle Tony! Love you!” Peter called without looking back.

“Hey, Pete- Wait up a sec,” Tony said.

Peter stopped, groaning internally as he was made to turn around. “Yeah?”

“You be careful going home, okay? Love you, kid,” he smiled. Peter’s stomach knotted. The man hadn’t just looked him up and down like he thought he had, right?

“Yeah, I will,” Peter said. “See ya.”

He was back at Tony’s a week later to watch a movie. They decided on a Star Wars binge and Peter had no idea how much he was going to regret it. Episode Four rolled up the screen and Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him in to his side. It was Heaven and Hell.

The sound of blasters and droids was only background noise. Peter’s existence was caught up in the way Tony breathed, the way he smelled, the heat of his body. Peter grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to cover himself.

“Cold?” Tony asked, and then his hand was there, on Peter’s thigh, rubbing. Every few passes it would slip up too high, up to the curve of Peter’s ass, exposed when he leaned into his uncle’s side. He had to focus on the movie to keep from cumming in his pants.

“It’s getting late,” he said as the second film ended.

“Yeah,” Tony frowned. “I don’t think you should be walking home this late. Call your aunt, see if you can stay over.”

Peter’s heart pounded. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t stay the night, but if he made excuses Tony might think he didn’t like being here. He might be offended. He might not ask Peter to come over anymore.

“Sure,” Peter said, against his better judgment.

He moved himself to the opposite end of the couch to get his phone from his bag. Then he called up May.

“Hey, May!” he said as she answered. “Everything’s fine, I was just wondering if I could stay over at-” Peter jumped. He’d noticed when Tony moved over to his side of the couch, but now his hand was on Peter’s thigh. For no reason other than that Tony wanted it to be there. His fingers rubbed against the material, making his skin tingle. It was a gesture of support right? Because… because there was a good explanation for Peter’s Uncle Tony to have his hand on Peter’s underage thigh so close to his crotch.

“You okay, Pete?” May asked.

Peter breathed. He looked up at his uncle who’s expression was innocent. “Yeah, sorry. I was wondering if I could stay over at Uncle Tony’s.” Was it his imagination or were those fingers slipping lower between his legs?

“Well it is getting late…” May said. “He doesn’t want to drive you home?”

Peter looked at his uncle, he still looked so innocent, but his lips were spit wet and shiny like looking at Peter had caused him to like them. Maybe Peter was a masochist, but if staying meant Tony was going to keep touching him, then he just couldn’t leave.

“No, May, sorry. We’re both tired.”

“I see. That’s fine. Just call me tomorrow and let me know when you’re coming home.”

“Thanks, May.” Peter lost his breath as that hand slipped fully between his thighs. He let his legs fall apart. He bit his lip to hold in the sound as Tony touched his bulge. “Love you,” he told his aunt.

“I love you too, Peter. Be good for your uncle,” she said.

Cheeks burning, hips twitching to push up into the hand that was now rubbing his cock. “I will,” he said. He ended the call and dropped his phone into his book bag.

He stated up at his uncle, seeing those warm brown eyes blown wide with excitement.

“Uncle Tony?” Peter asked.

Tony squeezed his cock and Peter whimpered. The man leaned down until his breath puffed warm against Peter’s mouth. “This for me, Pete?”

Peter nodded.

“How long have you been getting hard for me, kid?”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. This was wrong. This was so wrong. He looked at him again. “A long time.” Tony squeezed again. “Almost two years,” Peter admitted. “Every time I visit.”

Tony pulled Peter’s legs apart, hooking one over the arm of the couch. Peter shivered with excitement to be so exposed and vulnerable. The man kept rubbing him. Peter whined, way too close to cumming in his jeans.

“You’ve been keeping this from me?” Tony clicked his tongue. “Ya know, if you get a hard on for someone, it’s only polite to share.” His thumb found the head of Peter’s cock and rubbed there, pressing hard against the fabric. In a moment, there was a wet spot in his jeans.

“Fuck, Pete,” he groaned, eyes roaming over him. “Look at you. Pliant, obedient, sexy.”

Peter’s face burned. “You think I’m sexy?”

“I’ve been trying to keep my hands off of you for months now. Always in these tight ass jeans, cheeks always so pretty pink when you look at me. Yeah, Pete. You’re real sexy.”

Feeling encouraged by his uncle’s reaction to him, Peter climbed over into the man’s lap. He slid his hands up Tony’s chest to his shoulders.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked through shy, fluttering eye lashes.

“Yeah, baby, of course you can,” Tony breathed, looking as if under a spell.

Peter pressed their lips together thrilled at the forbidden nature of it all. Tony’s hand found and squeezed his ass, encouraging him to explore a little more. Peter parted his lips and swiped his tongue inside Tony’s mouth. The man moaned, grabbing him suddenly, as if overwhelmed with need, and holding him tight in a rough kiss. Peter was still and pliant, letting Tony kiss him however he wanted.

Peter shifted, cock throbbing with the need to be touched, he was distracted and uncomfortable and he whined into Tony’s mouth.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Tony said. He popped open the button of Peter’s jeans and stuffed his hand inside. Peter moaned when he felt him touch his cock. Tony’s tongue was still inside his mouth and it was too much for him to bare. He rocked his hips, rutting against the man’s hand.

“Are you gonna cum for me? Do it, baby. It’s okay.”

Peter whined, squeezing Tony’s shoulders as his body tightened. He moaned as it released, cum spilling into his underwear and all over his uncle’s hand. He laid against Tony’s chest.

Tony took his hand from Peter’s pants and looked at the mess. Peter shivered as he watched him lick the cum from his fingers.

“You taste good,” he said.

Peter kissed him again, tasting his cum on Tony’s tongue.

“Still want to stay the night with me?” Tony asked. Peter felt himself blushing, hesitating. “We don’t have to do anything else. Just what you want. I promise.”

Peter bit his lip. Then he nodded. “Sure, uncle Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
